Mario Power Tennis Fanfiction Remake
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After being defeated by Mario and Luigi in a tennis tournament, Wario and Waluigi make a deal with Bowser to try and improve their game. And they prepare to crash the tennis finals.


**Mario Power Tennis Fanfiction Remake**

(At the Peach Dome)

A tennis ball was served and was bouncing across a tennis court. It passed Luigi and bounced towards Mario, who managed to hit it with his racket. The tennis ball dashed passed Luigi and over the net. Wario and Waluigi, who were on the opposite side of the net, tried to reach the ball, but both missed miserably and faceplanted onto the tennis court. Making the game set and match for Mario and Luigi.

Mario- Yeah HOOO!

Luigi- We did it, Mario!

Wario and Waluigi got back up and glared at Mario and Luigi.

Wario- Cheater!

Waluigi- God damn it!

Little did anyone know, someone was watching them from a hidden camera in the court.

(Later at another section of the Peach Dome)

Wario and Waluigi were walking through the area, grunting about their loss. Eventually, they stumbled across a billboard that was placed in the center of the area. Wario and Waluigi stopped to look at the billboard. It was advertising the tennis tournament at the Peach Dome. Sonic and Tails vs. Pit and Shantae. Ty and Kirby vs. Yoshi and Donkey Kong. Link and Ash vs. Peach and Daisy. But the last one they read on that billboard really got their blood boiling. Mario and Luigi vs. Wario and Waluigi. However, there was already a big red X drawn on their picture in on the billboard. Suddenly, Waluigi pulls out a pen.

Waluigi- Take this Mr. eyeballs!

Then Waluigi draws some heavy eyelashes on the drawing of Luigi.

Wario- Give me that!

Then Wario draws swirls in Mario's eyes, making him look crazy.

Wario- Crazy dumbass plumber!

Wario and Waluigi at the same time- WAHAHAHAHA!

Suddenly, their laughter was cut short when they heard a voice speaking to them from behind.

Link- Are you two having fun?

When Wario and Waluigi turned around, they saw Link, Ash, Pikachu, and a few Peach Dome security guards standing behind them.

Ash- Because I hope you know that vandalizing public property with graphite is illegal.

Pikachu- Pika Pikachu! (Get'em boy!)

Wario- It's the cops!

Waluigi- Run away!

Then Wario and Waluigi began running away like turkeys as the Peach Dome security guards began chasing after them. The chase went all over the Peach dome like what you'd expect from a Looney Tunes cartoon. Eventually, Wario and Waluigi tried rushing to the boiler room in the hopes they could lose the security guards that were still perusing them. Waluigi ran up to a door and opened it.

Waluigi- Wario, in here!

Wario and Waluigi rushed into room…only to discover there was no floor underneath them. And after those two buffoons fell down, the security guards ran by the open door. One of the guards looked into the room for a minute, noticed the lack of a floor, and decided to close the door before someone got hurt.

(In a secret area deep beneath the Peach Dome)

Wario and Waluigi landed painfully on their asses as they tried to figure out where they were.

Wario- What the hell is this dump?

Bowser- I'd be careful about what you're calling a dump if I were you!

Suddenly, Bowser walks from the monitor screen and began walking towards Wario and Waluigi.

Waluigi- Bowser? What are you doing here?

Bowser- What does it look like I'm doing? I'm plotting to kidnap the Princess of course! But that has proven to be rather difficult since Mario has invited his entire team over for this tennis tournament. But since you two stodges are here, I think I know how we can make this work. You might be able to get your revenge on the Mario Brothers and humiliate them while I get to kidnap Princess Peach.

Then the lights turned on and there were state of the art tennis training equipment all over the place. Wario and Waluigi were amazed at all this stuff.

Bowser- Allow me to demonstrate.

Then Bowser pulls on a lever and a tennis ball machine fired a few balls. Bowser used his racket to return all five balls back at the return net behind the ball machine.

Wario- This might be just what we need to improve our game!

Waluigi- So long, super retard brothers!

Bowser grinned a bit as he reached for another lever.

Bowser- Glad you agree…

Bowser pulls the lever and these mechanical claws reached down from the ceiling and picked up Wario and Waluigi like in a crane machine. Wario was dropped on treadmill that was slowly turning on.

Wario- What the hell is going…AAAAAAAAHHH!

Wario noticed there was a Chain Chomp behind him and the treadmill, encouraging him to run for his life. Meanwhile, Waluigi was on some kind of machine that looked like it was trying to stretch out his back or something.

Bowser- Let me know when you're ready to try something else. I'll just watch the tennis matches on the monitors in the meantime.

(Back at the Peach Dome)

Shantae had hit the ball and it dashed passed Tails.

Tails- Oh no, Sonic! I can't get that shot!

Sonic- Don't worry, Tails!

Sonic uses his speed to dash to the back end of the court and return Shantae's shot. The ball went over the net and past Shantae.

Pit- I got this!

Pit was rushing to try and return the ball before it hit the ground.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- No you don't, Pit. I'm afraid you won't reach the ball in time and you'll most likely land on your face trying.

Pit ignored what Palutena just said and tried regardless. Pit jumped for it, but the ball bounced on the ground for the second time before Pit's racket could reach it. And he faceplanted on the ground.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I told you, Pit.

Shantae walked over to Pit and helped him up.

Toadsworth- Game set and match, Sonic and Tails!

Tails- We won, Sonic!

Pit- Hey, that's not fair using your speed like that, Sonic!

Sonic- What are you talking about, Pit? I checked with Princess Peach before Tails and I signed up for this tournament. She said my speed is legit in the rules of tennis.

Shantae- There's no use crying over spilled milk. Pitty. Let's just hope we can do better next time.

(Back in Bowser's underground hideout)

Waluigi was still on that machine stretching his back, but it was going faster and faster.

(Later at the Peach Dome)

Donkey Kong had hit the ball after Kirby's last shot went over the net. However, Ty tried to hit the ball back, but the ball bounced on the ground for the second time on their side of the court. As Ty was wondering what had happened, he saw a large hole in the center of his tennis racket.

Toadsworth- Game set and match, Yoshi and Donkey Kong!

Yoshi- Yoshi happy! We won!

Ty- Hey Donkey Kong, I don't mind the loss, but did you really have to swing so hard, mate?!

Ty showed Donkey Kong the hole in his racket.

Ty- Imagine if that ball hit me instead of me racket!

Kirby- I agree. You should lighten up on the tennis swings there, DK. This is tennis, not a fight.

Donkey Kong- Uh…sorry about that…

(Later in the Peach Dome)

Link swung his racket like how he swings his sword and the ball got passed Peach and Daisy.

Toadsworth- Game set and match, Link and Ash!

Ash- I didn't know you could play tennis like that!

Link- I guess my sword skills can come in handy for this game.

The crowd began to cheer, including Pikachu who was swinging pompoms.

(Back in Bowser's underground hideout)

Wario and Waluigi were both on the treadmill and were running at a faster speed than needed to avoid being eaten by the Chain Chomp.

(Back at the Peach Dome)

Tails made a shot and managed to get passed Donkey Kong and Yoshi.

Toadsworth- Game set and match, Sonic and Tails!

Sonic- Way to go, Tails!

Then Sonic and Tails did a fist pump.

(Later in the Peach Dome)

Ash sliced the ball over the net and made one bounce on Mario and Luigi's side of the court. But then Luigi returned the shot with a topspin that got passed both Link and Ash.

Toadsworth- Game set and match, Mario and Luigi!

(Back in Bowser's underground hideout)

Wario had lifted a huge amount of weights over his head. And the ground almost collapsed when the through it to the ground. Meanwhile, Waluigi was working with that tennis ball launching machine and managed to destroy the net after the last ball hit it.

Waluigi- I think we're ready to teach those ****ing Mario a lesson.

Wario- Yeah! Tennis time!

(Later that night at the Peach Dome)

A huge crowd was gathered at the Peach Dome. Even Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Pikachu, Ty, Pit, and Shantae were in the audience of the stadium. Princess Peach and Toadsworth were standing in some kind of VIP booth as they getting ready to start the finals of the tennis tournament. All the lights in the stadium were turned off and a single spotlight was shown on Princess Peach and Toadsworth.

Toadsworth- Time for the finals! Mario and Luigi vs. Sonic and Tails!

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails made their dramatic entrances with the fireworks and pyrotechnics setup on each entrance of the court. However, before they could begin their tennis match, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails heard a voice coming from the stand above the entrance Sonic and Tails entered the court from.

Wario- Not so fast!

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and everyone in the Peach Dome stadium turned to look and see Wario and Waluigi were standing on the platform that Sonic and Tails were standing on earlier.

Mario- Wario, Waluigi? What are you two doing here?

Wario- What does it look like, fat ass! We're here to get payback for that defeat you gave us earlier!

Waluigi- Yeah! The fox and the blue hedgehog can take a hike!

Luigi- We already beaten you in the tournament and Sonic and Tails earned their way to the final just as Mario and I did.

Tails- Besides, you can't just go return to compete after you've already been eliminated from a tournament!

Waluigi- Oh yeah? Well, we know someone who might disagree with that statement.

Suddenly, everyone in the stadium heard the sound of a propeller. Pikachu looked up and began tugging on Ash's arm.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash- What is it, Pikachu?

Pikachu was pointing upward and when Ash looked up, he saw what was making that sound.

Ash- Guys, we might have some trouble here…

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ty, Pit, and Shantae looked up and saw Bowser piloting a blimp just above the Peach Dome. Eventually, everyone else in the stadium saw Bowser's blimp flying just above them.

Bowser- Sorry, but I'm changing the rules of this game! Look!

Bowser points at one of the stats monitors and when everyone turned to look as the screen, it showed a red X going through the image of Sonic and Tails and being replaced with an image of Wario and Waluigi.

Bowser- This is our tournament now, you filthy rat!

Sonic- I'm not a ****ing rat you retarded reptile!

Suddenly, everyone in the stadium began "booing" Wario and Waluigi, telling them to get out of the Peach Dome.

Waluigi- Boo yourselves, you ****ing losers!

Wario- How about we just skip to the part where we get our revenge and take Peach for Bowser?

Waluigi- Sounds good to me!

Then Wario and Waluigi pull out this Bob-bomb launching machine and pointed at Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails.

Waluigi- Ready!

Wario- Aim!

Waluigi- FIRE!

Wario and Waluigi launched a few Bob-bombs from that machine.

Bowser- Let's see you and your team get out of this one, Mario! GWAHAHAHA!

Mario- I got this!

Mario pulled out his racket and knocked the Bob-bombs back at them. Sonic, Luigi, and Tails did the same thing. One of the Bob-bombs that Sonic returned managed to knock Wario, Waluigi, and that Bob-bomb launching machine off the platform it was on. However, it was now on the ground level, putting those in the audiences in the line of fire.

Luigi- Uh oh!

Tails- Sonic, that might not have been the best move.

Wario and Waluigi continued to fire. Luckily, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Ty, Pit, and Shantae managed to protect all the bystanders as they were fleeing the Peach Dome by using their tennis rackets to knock the Bob-bombs back. Pikachu used the Poke'mon move iron tails instead of a racket.

Bowser- What idiots. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!

Bowser moved over to a cannon and aimed it at Mario.

Bowser- Suck on this, Mario!

Bowser fired the cannon and out came a Bullet Bill that was now heading straight for Mario. But Mario wacked it with his tennis racket and knocked it towards Wario and Waluigi. The explosion blew them off the Bob-bomb launching machine and the machine was now facing towards the sky. Waluigi landed ok, but then Wario fell from the sky and landed on Waluigi. The Bob-bomb launching machine was still on and it somehow still managed to fire a Bob-bomb into the sky and towards Bowser's blimp.

Bowser- What the hell?!

The Bob-bomb landed on the blimp and exploded, causing the blimp to lose hot air and begin to make its way downward. However, the wooden frame of the bottom part of the blimp fell apart, revealing a huge supply of Bob-bombs.

Luigi- Oh…this looks bad…

Mario- We should probably get everyone out of here. Sonic!

Sonic- Don't need to tell me twice!

Sonic quickly dashed around as fast as he could to get every civilian in the Peach Dome out of there at his top speed. However, Wario and Waluigi were still in the stadium. And just as they got back on their feet, they saw Bowser's blimp filled with Bob-bombs about to crash in the Peach Dome. Wario and Waluigi tried to run away, but unfortunately, Bowser's blimp crashed in the Peach Dome and all the Bob-bombs exploded all at once. After the explosion and the smoke cleared, Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi were standing in what was left of the Peach Dome while covered in smoke and soot. Pikachu dropped a rock from the higher platform and it gently tapped Bowser on the horn. However, all three of them collapsed to the ground after that rock gently tapped Bowser. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae stared down from the higher platform at Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi.

Mario- Hey…Mama mia…

The End


End file.
